Five Years Time
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: It had been five years since she last saw him, but he still meant something to her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just wanted to write a bit of political/court drama in the FFXII world so this happened.

* * *

Ashe ran her hands along the banister of her staircase as she descended. Dressed in her most elegant of attire, a pale green gown her uncle had custom designed for her, she gave a small smile to her subjects and the other notable members of society gathered at the base of the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, Al-Cid stepped forward to offer his arm right as Larsa moved to do the same. Laughing slightly, the Rozarrian Prince stepped back to allow the young Emperor the chance to escort the Queen to her birthday feast.

Twenty-five… had the years truly flown so quickly? She could still clearly remember her widow's veil weighing down upon her head as if to crush her, the world seeming to collapse upon itself. She could remember Vossler waking her in the dead of the night and telling her they had to flee, lest she share the same fate as her father. She could remember her lust for revenge eating away at her rationality, until all she saw before her eyes was her own hatred for the Empire.

Vividly, a single touch to her arm stood out, holding her back from her own irrationality. Words spoken, not to her like she would normally be addressed as a princess but as one who needed to learn from their own foolishness. A joke that she had not found amusing then but would long to hear again now if given the chance played out in her thoughts often. Another joke, one that left her flushed though she had smirked in response with a grin, acting if she had not caught the second sexual meaning of the words. Her wedding band being bartered away to help her revenge driven desire. A conversation that made her reflect upon her own actions, as the other spoke of their past. A plea, her own, ringing out with no reply and a cackle of static after only a few words had left the mouth of the one she wished to return to her…

It did her no good to dwell on that though, not now, so near yet far after the events. The ring that hung around her neck on a thin chain seemed to weigh heavier as these thoughts swam around.

"You are troubled?" Larsa asked her quietly for her side, pulling her from these thoughts.

"It is nothing," She replied, the thoughts pushing to the side of her mind. "Just a bit tired from the dress fitting yesterday. Such are the troubles of a queen." She forced a laugh, knowing quite well the boy, or should she now say man, would know she was lying.

Ashe saw his studying glance from the side of his eye, though he spoke no more. However, he did let one idle comment slip out of his mouth as they reached the head table at the feast.

"Archadia has not been plagued with pirates as of late, I do hope you will watch the skies for signs of trouble seeing as ours are clear."

At this point, she really should not be surprised he knew what troubled her.

"I have seen no ships besides merchant ones but the one belonging to Vaan and Penelo. Speaking of which, have you spoken with her as of late?"

She knew how to play into his thoughts too.

However, before the Emperor could respond to her question, Al-Cid joined them.

"Ah, Lady Ashe, you grow more stunning each year!" He bent to kiss her hand. "Such a pity an Emperor's arm outweighs that of a prince… I would have loved to have escorted you here."

Ashe gave a polite smile. "You are here only seconds after I. Surely there was nothing much to have been said in seconds."

"I believe you are mistaken, Ashe." Al-Cid raised his brow with a grin. "Many things can be said in seconds. Some of the greatest words spoken take mere seconds to mutter. Is it not said that words spoken by paramours in hushed stolen breaths are priceless?"

"Then I suppose it is lucky was are not paramours, lest we have missed out on those precious seconds."

Her eyes were probably narrowed slightly, she could not tell as all her effort was going to keep the polite smile on her face. It would do no go to scowl at him… With the dramatics of the Rozarrians, her scowl could be seen as a declaration of war.

Not only that, but to imply they were paramours, that she held affection for him, was enough to push her into thought buried once again.

The stolen kiss shared between her and her betrothed when they were young. His quiet whispers of how much she meant to him. His hand gently caressing her face when they were not being watched… The soft, comforting sound of his voice at night as they lie entwined… Rasler was her love, once.

The asides _he_ took with only her, the gentle support he gave, his quiet reassuring that what she was doing was right, and his obvious disapproval when she was off. His hand in hers, so brief and so few. His eyes watching her, speaking something she at the time could not understand… _He_ was her something once.

 _He_ had slipped into her thoughts three times now, fully dwelt upon twice. The last time they spoke, sunsets had been a topic. And time.

Time was not a fair thing for a queen to have to make her hopes wait upon. She did not have the luxury of time as some did. The pressure increased year after year for her to find a husband and produce an heir. If one was not found soon… well, Al-Cid would make for a conversational partner at least, unless her advisers chose Larsa, in which she would have at least a good and dear friend.

Al-Cid's laughter ending pulled her from her thoughts. "Ah, you still are playing the ice queen, no? So frigid still… how much longer can a widow wear the veil of the dead when she no longer wears his ring on her hand?"

Ashe was about to reply when Larsa tactfully and bluntly changed the conversation.

"Al-Cid, how are your cousins? I hear your brother changed the line of succession again? Such a pity the list before you grows longer…"

The Rozarrian's reaction was masked well. "Such a pity you and my brother get along so well, I had thought us the better friends."

As the two bickered in coded words on each side of her, Ashe drowned them out with her thoughts.

 _He_ was a rare sight in the skies these days, in fact, she had not truly seen him since they parted nearly five years past. His ship, yes on rare occasion, but him…

Time had been their last conversation. Her thoughts brought her back to here. Time… was five years not long enough? Al-Cid thought the widow's veil rested upon her head, but it was the ring _he_ returned that hung around her neck that weighed more heavily. Time had not eased their parting, but grew a stirring of worry and… _something_ in her heart. Had she not seen his ship, she would have feared the worst had happened in their time apart.

"Such a pity that the stunning rose you so cared for is unreachable… If only you had not left her so _unsatisfied_ perhaps so would have stayed."

Ashe only caught the last bit of Al-Cid's words and more than likely would not have caught any except for the fact that she could feel the anger boiling off of Larsa.

"I do not care for the way you attached such innuendo to a woman as wonderful as she is. You make it seem as if the nature of our relationship was anything beyond that of dear friends, and I do not like you implying such." Larsa was near snapping, and she did not wish for him to accidentally let out an outburst. He was normally much better than she at hiding his true emotions, but when Penelo was involved…

"I am merely repeating what I have heard, little lord… Such a pity it didn't extend any farther then, isn't it? I'm sure you would have enjoyed-"

"If you two would quiet down," Ashe spoke, "I would greatly appreciate it. Food is about to be served, and Ondore is about to speak. Al-Cid, if I hear you imply such things about Penelo again, I shall have you removed from the feast, and I will write to your brother to explain my reasoning and tell all those who came with you how much of an absolute ass you have been."

Her face had remained neutral, so that anyone watching her would not be able to tell she had just told Al-Cid off. Larsa was still bristling, but he seemed relieved she had stopped the Rozarrian from speaking any longer.

The man chuckled nervously. "Ah, I shall refrain for that, my bloom. I am sorry for offending you."

"It is not to me you should be apologizing." She ended the conversation with him as such, turning her attention to the words her maternal uncle was about to give.

"I am most thankful to celebrate another birthday with my dearest niece. Was it only six years ago I feared I would never see you again? So do the days pass… But that is not of importance today. What is important is that my niece has aged another year into a thriving reign she brought about, a peaceful alliance established that had not been around since well before my time. She has brought about the greatest economic flourish since the time of the Dynast King himself, and has ruled fairly and justly. May my niece live long, and her reign continue on strong!" Halim Ondore raised his glass to toast, but did not sit down, confusing many as they had assumed that the end of his speech.

Ashe raised her brow and her uncle just gave her a small smile in return. He was up to something…

When the noise from the toast died down, Ashe's attention was solely on her Uncle.

"I know many of you are wondering why I have decided to take up more time with my words. However, it is simply to welcome a recent member of my court and to introduce him to my niece, if I may be so bold."

A suitor. Of course he would bring her a suitor and bring it up in front of everyone. She loved her uncle dearly, but he was as bad as her own council when it came to her finding a match.

"It would be an honor." Her words masked well, hiding her surprise and sight anger at her uncle's 'gift'.

Halim grinned. "Then may I present Lord Balthier, my royal adviser and personal pilot."

Ashe knew her eyes grew wide and her mask slipped, mouth opening in shock. Al-Cid's shock was just as noticeable, his hands clenching his glass in what Ashe could only imagine anger and shock, and Larsa simply seemed assumed.

"Marquise Ondore," Balthier bowed to the man as he entered the room, then a smirk slide onto his face as he turned to Ashe. "Your majesty."

He looked unchanged, as well-groomed as always. Ashe noticed the olive green outfit he wore was quite different from his usual vest and tight leather pants, though it still suited him well. Ashe now wondered if her uncle had purposefully designed this pale green gown to compliment his, something she was unsure if she was comfortable with given the fact that she she held a bit of questioning as to why it had to be five years apart. His earring sets remained in place though his colored bracelets and rings were replaced with ones of silver and gold. Yet all in all, she was pleased to see he still looked like himself and not some plump court puppet.

"Lord Balthier," Ashe dipped her head, emotions masked but not much better than before.

He approached the table at which she was seated and bent down to kiss her hand. His lips lingered slightly. "Forgive my boldness, but I it feels as if I have known you for a long time."

"Likewise," Ashe replied. "It seems we may have met before? Perhaps towards the beginning of my reign, like five years ago?"

Larsa held back a bit of laughter, his eyes merry as he noted the slight harshness in Ashe's voice.

"Ah, I do recall that as well." Balthier too had noticed the harshness, and tried to direct the topic. "Had we not spoken of sunsets?"

"That was not all we spoke of." Ashe said, the harness still there, motioning for him to take a place at her table. Causing a stir amongst those gathered, he sat directly next to Larsa, two seats away from Ashe. "Uncle," Ashe turned her attentions towards Ondore, "I must thank you for reintroducing us."

"It was no trouble, Ashelia." The older man dipped his head and sat, signaling that it was time for food to be brought out.

As the dishes were placed in front of them, Ashe and Balthier locked eyes, neither speaking. It seemed her surprise and anger was met with a smirk and perhaps… was that regret in his eyes? All of the feelings and thoughts that had filled her earlier, the memories that played out in her mind, rushed back into her mind. She was angry about how long it took for him to get back to her, and yet those _somethings_ stirred inside her. She knew now how she truly felt, and it both cause her joy and nervousness. Five years could change a person, and to see Balthier in court was certainly a change. Ashe could not bring herself to speak, and it seemed as if Balthier was waiting for her to speak first. However, Larsa gracefully started up conversation.

"Balthier, it has been too long. I see I cannot ask how fares your hunt for treasure… so instead, how fares Fran?"

Balthier snapped his gaze off Ashe to turn to the young man sitting next to her. "It has, _Lamont_." A small smirk appeared on his face as he referenced the first time the two had met. "Fran is well last I heard. I am surprised you didn't know she was traveling with Penelo and Vaan?"

"Yes, I too am surprised by that, Little Lord." Al-Cid spoke up at the wrong moment, though perhaps this time the drink in his hand influenced his words slightly.

Larsa's faced darkened. "Al-Cid, I believe Ashe mentioned something about insinuating anything about Penelo when she told you off?"

"What did he insinuate previously that would cause our dear queen to go off on him?" Balthier's eyes narrowed, shooting a glare at the Rozarrian. Ashe knew she would need to step in, as Balthier had always been protective of Penelo as if she were his own sister.

"He had implied that the nature of Larsa and Penelo's relationship was…less than innocent." Ashe spoke quietly, her anger at his implications still not gone. "He also earlier implied myself and he to be paramours." She added this only to see Balthier's reaction, which she noted Larsa realized.

The newly titled lord's body tensed. "Oh, he did?"

"Merely the previous glass of wine talking, oh great lord Balthier… And how did you acquire such a title, if I may ask?" Al-Cid brought his drink to his lips, eyebrow quirked and not missing the way Balthier reacted to his previous words to Ashe.

"I was sought out by the Marquis after the last favor I paid Ivalice alongside Larsa and Ashe. We had a discussion, and after that he assigned me to run a few favors for him." Balthier's face was impassive. "I grew in his favor, and here I am. Now, if I may, I would like a private word with her Majesty, if I may be so bold?"

Al-Cid nearly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken, and Larsa bit back laughter at that.

"You may." Ashe was curious about all that had been said and decided now would be a good time to keep her… _something_ and Al-Cid apart.

Standing up and nodding to her guards, Ashe spoke to those gathered to let them know she would return shortly after she and Lord Balthier refreshed themselves with some of the cool night air. She then waited as Balthier stood and extended his arm to her, hearing the mutterings of gossip beginning already. Walking out of the hall and towards the garden, Ashe's posture relaxed once they were out of the line of sight of the nobles.

"What a surprise to see you," Ashe gave him a small smile. "Five years… It has been so long."

Balthier grinned slightly. "I would never make a lady wait five years… It has only been four years, ten months and a week to the day."

"Why am I not surprised to learn you have been keeping track?"

"You know me too well, princess." His smirk was in place as it usually was when the old nickname slipped out.

The gardens were not lit except for the light of the stars and moon. Ashe broke away from his arm, sitting herself on one of the benches near her rose bushes. Balthier stood, unsure if he was welcome to join her or not.

"Was that enough time for you?" Ashe asked quietly, her tone not giving anything away to how she felt.

"What would you have had me do? You even said that there might not have been enough… I thought that meant your fate was sealed to another. Only your uncle's words gave me comfort in the fact you were not signed off into something," His face grew serious, some of that regret she thought she had seen earlier creeping back into his eyes. "I do apologize for not letting you know what was happening or letting you know how I fared, but…"

"But?" Ashe prompted, her voice soft yet flat.

"Your uncle and I spoke at a length the day he requested I join him, and one of the topics that came up was you. Your uncle had fears of you deciding to accept Al-Cid's proposals, wary that the man's only intentions were to parade you around like some sort of prize he had won, and I admitted to him that I held little regard for the man. He then asked me how I would feel of throwing my own name into the pool of suitors and joining his court to increase my eligibility…" The man trailed off, hands playing with the cuff of his shirt.

"And how did you reply to his question? I take it you said yes, but what did you say that would make my uncle grow so fond of you that he would keep you being a member of his court a secret from me until now?"

Ashe motioned for him to sit as well, her thoughts a jumbled mess she was trying to sort out. _He,_ the man she had deep feelings for, was now in front of her, admitting that there was something there, something that her uncle had even seen to allow him to offer himself as a suitor to her. _He_ the man her heart had told her she loved all this time, though had just allowed her to admit it to herself earlier.

Balthier took a deep breath and turned to make sure his eyes were locked with Ashe's. "I told him that I thought very highly of you, that I cared deeply for you. I said that in all of my travels I had never met someone with such spirit as yours, as noble and real. I told him I loved you and I hoped you felt that same way, but that if you did I was not worthy of your returned affections, being only a criminal. I told him of our talk of time, and he said he would help me become a suitable match in a short time, and that he would publicly approve the match. He also said he too could see you thought of someone else now, no longer was it Rasler's ghost that haunted you and he said he thought it me…"

Ashe had never seen Balthier this nervous. He was always so cool, so charming, and here he was, seeming as if he were a stuttering boy in love for the first time… in some ways he was. He had opened his heart in ways she had not thought he ever would, having only earlier tried to push him from her mind due to her thinking this way.

"I thought you worthy even as a pirate, Balthier. Love is a funny thing, isn't it?" Ashe gently entwined their hands. "You took the only thing tying me to my late husband, and in turn I tied myself to you. I did love you, though I was foolish as I did not realize you returned my affections until I thought it too late, and I do still love you. Yet, five years can change a person, and while I love you deeply, you will have to properly court me and we will have to get to know one another all over again. Is this okay?"

Balthier's eyes seemed to light at her words. She was glad to know he loved her, that her suspicion was confirmed.

"It's more than I hoped for," Balthier raised their entwined hands and kissed hers. "Now, I think I have stolen you away from your party long enough." He stood and helped her to her feet.

Ashe smiled softly. "I didn't need the help of any pirate to steal away from my party."

"That you did not. You're much too strong for that." Very slowly, he lent to brush his lips against hers. "Happy birthday, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a chapter to introduce some characters that will hold key roles later on in the fic. The political drama begins again in the next chapter

* * *

That night, Ashe's thoughts were swimming. Had she truly confessed her love to Balthier, and most importantly, were they truly courting and had kissed? They had returned to the party and acted much like they had before they went out for a word, which Ashe was surprisingly glad about. She hadn't wanted Al-Cid to make a scene yet again nor for the entire court and foreign nobility to know just yet. Though, if she had to guess, there would be one of the foreign ladies who noticed.

Vaessa Margrace… Two years her elder with a greater group of informants than Al-Cid himself. Then again, his younger sister was much more… _influential_ over the spies she had working for her. She knew how to use her amber eyes, dark curled hair, and long lashes to turn just about anyone to her team. Cunning, witty, ambitious… Ashe was lucky the woman was one of her closest companions and not her enemy. Her uncle called the woman her "lady-in-waiting" and while Vaessa did take care of delivering messages for her, Ashe saw the girl as her equal, even though Vaessa was not likely to ever become a ruler of Rozarria herself.

If Ashe had to guess, Vaessa would soon be knocking at her door, ready for their pre-sleep glass of wine and chat. As a permanent resident at the Rabanastre palace on behalf of Rozarria for the past two years, Vaessa and Ashe had a routine by now. The two would talk for hours some days, and others just a few minutes. Ashe was just glad to have a friend at court constantly…

She often missed the company of her traveling companions. Fran and Penelo had been wonderful for conversation, Basch was a lovely listener, and Vaan could always bring a laugh to her lips. She did not know which god to thank she had Balthier back once again, as he was always the one she could go to when she felt down or the feelings eating away at her heart became too much. She did have her handmaidens now, but they just weren't the same as her friends.

Speaking of her handmaidens, they were probably waiting right outside the door to help her prepare for bed before Vaessa arrived. Mira would brush her hair, set up for her chat with Vaessa, and see to her proper skin lotions being brought to her while Erryn would bring out her nightgown and help her out of the green jeweled dress her uncle had given her for the day and into her nightgown. Both girls were from minor noble houses in Bhujerba and had been in service of her cousin Idzela before her uncle had them sent over for her, and so far they had proved more than capable at serving.

Ashe knocked twice on the inside of the door, letting the two girls know she was ready for them to enter. Mira was in the door quickly, with Erryn close behind.

"The feast was lovely, your majesty." Erryn said as she made her way over to the queen's closet. "I must thank you for the dress you had commissioned for me. It is truly the finest Dalmascan gown I own."

Mira set down the wine and cups she had brought on Ashe's table and nodded, "So lovely, the dress." The dresses had been of Ashe's choosing, Mira's having been a light blue dress with gold trim to match her fair complexion and blue eyes while contrasting her two toned dark to light hair while Erryn's was a soft purple with silver trim to compliment her tanned skin and dark hair and eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Ashe smiled at the two, sitting down at one of the chairs that surrounded the small table in front of her room.

"Not as much as you seemed to enjoy the company of that gentleman at the feast, if I may be as bold to say, your majesty." Erryn's voice sounded curious, and Ashe knew if she could see the girl's face she would be smiling.

"You did seem to light up at his arrival," Mira said, going to grab Ashe's hairbrush and lotions. She hummed slightly as she began to brush Ashe's hair.

"He's an old friend," Ashe said a bit cautiously. "I haven't seen him in years, and was most surprised to see him."

Erryn made a noise of disbelief, though said nothing. She soon brought Ashe's pink nightdress and slippers out and laid them on the bed while Mira finished brushing her hair. Ashe stood and gave Mira a soft smile before dismissing her.

Once the first girl had left the room, Erryn began help Ashe out of her dress.

"You know, I do have some idea that man is more than a friend, your majesty," Erryn grinned as she unhooked the first of the clasps holding the dress on. "You've said his name in your sleep…"

"I would appreciate it if you were to keep that to yourself." Ashe spoke quickly.

Erryn started on the next clasp. "That's why I waited 'til Mira was out of the room. It's my job to keep your secrets, your majesty, and I intend to do so. But you need to watch how you act around him, the whispers are circulating already."

"And what are these whispers?"

"Some say he was your lover during the time Archadia ruled Dalmasca," Erryn finished the claps of the dress and lifted it carefully over Ashe's head. "Others say you carry his child and your uncle brought him here to hide that. Still, a greater group says you've been secretly seeing him these past few years and knew your uncle was bringing him tonight."

"And what do you think?" Ashe asked as she slipped her nightgown on.

Erryn grinned, putting Ashe's formal gown on a hanger and taking it to her closet. "Your majesty, I believe you've known him for a long time and loved him from afar, never thinking it possible for the two of you to be together until he was presented to you."

Ashe said nothing, but tied the sash on her nightgown and slipped on her slippers. She rubbed a bit of the lotion Mira had brought to her on her arms and legs before Erryn placed it back on the vanity. "Let me know what else you hear circulating about this, Erryn. You are dismissed."

She and Erryn shared a look as the girl left the room, a small smile passing between them. Ashe would never dare tell Erryn the truth, still not sure the girl was completely in her loyalty, but having the girl think she knew all she needed to would help keep the girl less likely to spill anything.

"Knock knock!" A voice called cheerfully from the doorway a few seconds later. "May I come in?"

"Vaessa," Ashe smiled as her friend waltzed in before she had given her an answer.

Ashe's companion made her way over to the table and sat, her slightly sheer bright red nightgown fanning out around her feet. Pouring herself a glass of wine, the woman reclined back in her seat and shot her friend a grin.

"You've really got my brother all worked up about something… It's a glorious sight to see him drinking himself silly and bitching like a child who was kept from his favorite sweet. Also…speaking of being kept from sweets, who was that delicious man you stole out to the gardens with and is he available?"

"Vaessa!" Ashe laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, it's just a simple question. I'd like a taste of that Lord Balthier." Vaessa's voice dripped with sexual undertones. "That is, unless you plan on taking him yourself…"

Ashe kept her face and tone neutral. "And if I do?"

"Now I'm speechless! The -how does my brother put it? Ah-Yes!- The 'frigid ice queen' opening herself up to the advances of a man…" Vaessa acted as if the notion were the most shocking thing she had ever heard. "Ooh! Is that what so soured my brother's mood? Because if so, I applaud you and this man and welcome him to our little game."

Ashe gave Vaessa a measured look at started to reply when there was a knock on her door.

"Your majesty," Erryn's voice sounded from outside the door. "I hate to interrupt, but we have a slight issue that needs to be attended to."

Ashe glanced towards Vaessa, who shrugged and leaned back, holding out her wine glass.

"Come in," Ashe called, wondering what could have happened that would cause Erryn to interrupt her and Vaessa.

"I'm not sure how proper that would be, your majesty. I'm not alone, you see. Lord Balthier is with me-" The pieces suddenly clicked in Ashe's mind. Rooms had been prepared for all the guests that had been invited to the feast, and all the rooms were filled. Having an extra guest would mean shifting around guests until she could find a suitable room for a guest of his notability.

"Lord Balthier is welcome in too, so long as Princess Vaessa agrees to it."

"Oh, I am _more_ than okay with that." Vaessa winked at her friend, smoothing her nightgown and running her fingers idly through her hair.

"Remember what we earlier discussed, your majesty? I would consider that before you truly make your choice." Erryn's voice was heard, as was an exasperated sigh from the man outside the room with her.

Ashe shook her head and went to open the door.

Balthier grinned at her as the door swung open, his eyes merry. His gaze not so subtly swept down her body. "Pink is a flattering color on you, your majesty."

"Thank you, Lord Balthier." There was a rush of heat to her cheeks. She turned to Erryn. "You can set him up in my second chamber."

"But that-" Erryn stammered. "Your majesty, you know the implications that will follow from such an act."

Ashe waved her hand. "Implications which I can easily clear up when it is realized this was the only room open for someone of his title. Now, go get Mira up and have the room prepared. Lord Balthier will join us until you are set."

Erryn's brow was raised, but she quickly ran off to do what Ashe bade of her.

"Wine?" Ashe asked Balthier as he entered the room.

He smiled, seemingly not yet taking note of Ashe's guest. "That would be lovely, Princess."

Ashe held back a chuckle as Vaessa snorted. "Princess? Gods above how long have you two know each other?"

Without showing any sign of surprise at the sound of Vaessa's voice, Balthier turned towards the other woman in the room. Ashe nearly rolled his eyes as he bowed deeply.

"You must be Princess Vaessa. I know your brother Al-Cid." Balthier stated simply.

Vaessa laughed. "Ashe, you didn't tell me my brother knew him! Ooh that just had to be what drove him to this point, you going out to the gardens with the handsome Lord Balthier here."

"What point did I drive your brother to?" Balthier smirked, sliding into a seat by the table and pouring himself a glass. Ashe made her way over and sat back down, taking a small sip of her wine.

"He's drunk himself silly and is whining and pouting like a child." Vaessa raised her glass. "And I say a toast of thanks to you for knocking him off his high horse."

Balthier chuckled. "That would be a sight I'd pay to see. Probably upset I've stolen his "desert bloom" away from him and his Ambervale… It's a good thing your view of sunsets has changed, isn't it Ashe?"

"It is indeed." The queen smiled at him. She was glad he was acting much more like the Balthier she knew than the Lord she had just only met. Five years… he was still much himself, but would he find her the same? She was not even sure of that.

"So, Balthier, why have I never seen you at any events before now? As adviser to Ondore, I would think you'd be nearly everywhere he is." Ashe knew the tone Vaessa had just taken. The girl was trying to figure out all she could about Balthier to twist his words into a story of his past.

She was going to intervene to prevent Vaessa's prying, but Balthier answered before she could stop him. "Someone had to look after Bhujerba while Ondore was away. Do you think he would have left Indigo on his own? The boy is only now eighteen, thus allowing me to leave him on his own in decision making and travel with Ondore."

His words were true, and Ashe mentally sighed in relief that he had strung together an answer not even Vaessa could argue with.

"And how do you know Ashe?"

Ashe started. "Vaessa, I don't think-"

Balthier sent her a small glance, stopping her. "I met her while her uncle still was not sure if she had lived or died, and it was actually I who brought her and the rest of her companions to him."

"Quite the impressive task... And where are you from?" Question upon question spilled out of Vaessa's mouth.

"Archades. Raised in a wealthy family, and attended the same school as Vayne Solidor. And since I can see you will ask, one of my brothers was in the same class as Vayne, the other two years ahead of him. My sister would be twenty-two this year, yet I still cannot find a trace of her to know if she lives."

Vaessa nodded, accepting his answer. "Well, you surprised me, Lord Balthier." Her face broke into a smirk and she raised a brow. "I simply had to see if the rumors circulating around you were true, yet it seems as if they were all lies. I'm sure you understand."

"Indeed I do, Princess Vaessa." Balthier matched her tone. "One cannot be too careful who they make acquaintances with, now can they?"

"No they cannot." Vaessa studied him a moment longer, then turned to Ashe and seemed to settle right back into her normal routine. "Speaking of acquaintances, I did not see Ser Rodrik or Lady Elaena at your birthday feast… I thought you were close with them?"

Ashe had sorted out the earlier conversation, knowing that Balthier had given Vaessa as much information that he needed to while also knowing her friend knew or had heard more about Balthier than she would let on, more than likely from her brother. Both were too good at hiding their intentions to those they thought could not read them…

"I am." Ashe answered as if she had been in the conversation this entire time. "But Elaena went into labor a month early, and Rodrik wished to stay with her and the twins in case something should go wrong with the delivery. I couldn't force a man to come to a feast for my birthday while his wife is about to bring their third child into the world."

Vaessa nodded. "That's reasonable. Also, your two little blonde friends were also absent… from the look on Larsa's face, that the girl was gone was a disappointment to him."

"Penelo and Larsa have always been close friends." Balthier's answer came out at the same time as Ashe's. The two sent each other a look, then Balthier bowed out of the conversation. "I'm sure he would have loved to see her, but she and Vaan were on the coast, last I heard."

"At least Larsa's shadow was here." Vaessa sighed happily, changing the topic. "That Judge Gabranth is something else…"

Ashe had to hide a grin as Balthier let out a snort. She raised a brow instead. "Is there something funny about that, Balthier?"

"Not at all, Ashe."

Ashe then turned back to Vaessa, the princess seeming a bit confused but picking up right where she had left off.

"He's quite handsome for his age, and he's quiet but I just know he's got a playful side in there somewhere. Perhaps you could persuade Larsa that pairing one of his judges with a Rozarrian princess would be a good idea?"

"And what would all your _informants_ say to you being wed?" Ashe playfully teased her friend, hoping the slight tension she had earlier felt in the room would fade.

Vaessa laughed. "They'd be more than fine with it, I'm sure, so long as I still got the _information_ I needed from them."

"Well, if you really wish for me to speak with Larsa on it-"

"Thank you!" Vaessa grinned widely, cutting off Ashe's words. "I just cannot wait to see what all that armor is hiding from me."

Ashe was saved from having to answer by Mira knocking on the door. "Erryn and I have set up Lord Balthier's room, you majesty."

"Then that is my cue to let you ladies finish your chat."

"Actually, I should also head back to my room." Vaessa stood. "But promise me you will speak to Larsa."

"I will." Ashe smiled at her friend.

Balthier bowed once more to Vaessa. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Vaessa's tone was neutral as she left the room.

Ashe would have to watch her friend to figure out what exactly it was she knew. She knew Vaessa would never say anything to jeopardize her happiness, but there was still enough of her past with Balthier she needed hidden from the noble courts to make sure that everything went smoothly when she announced the betrothal.

Once Vaessa was far enough down the hall, Ashe was pulled into a soft embrace.

"Goodnight, Ashe." Balthier's lips lightly grazed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Balthier."

* * *

New Characters:

Vaessa (pronounces vay-es-sa) Margrace- Al-Cid's younger sister  
Erryn and Mira- Ashe's handmaidens  
Indigo- Ondore's son/Ashe's cousin  
Idzela-Ondore's daughter/ Ashe's cousin  
Rodrik and Elaena- Rodrik was Rasler's cousin. Old childhood friends of Ashe's.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: We will be seeing a few more familiar faces in the next chapter!

* * *

Ashe was awakened the next morning with a swift knock to her door. Puzzled, as her handmaidens would have just entered her room, she stood and tied her robe tighter, smoothed her hair, and went to the door.

"Hello?"

"Ashelia, a word." Her uncle's voice was muffled by her door, which she quickly opened.

"What is it, Uncle?"

Ondore entered her room quickly and then shut the door. "You set him up in your second chambers?"

"There was no other room-"

"You say that, yet even when you 'clear' up the story, the rumors will still fly."

Ashe hadn't truly thought things through last night when she had gifted Balthier the chambers that connected to hers. She had not listened to Erryn's warning, nor remembered the rumors she had told her earlier that flew around the court. But, in her confusion and bliss of his return, perhaps it was to be expected she act without thought. She was usually so composed and knew exactly what to say, yet the minute he returned she turned into the woman she had been before taking her throne back, the one who could not mask her emotions.

Pondering for a moment, Ashe's eyes suddenly lit with an idea. "Uncle, if, perhaps, you were to apologize for taking care of arrangements without asking for my opinion, could I not also appear surprised to learn that he had been set up in the chambers? That way, I may act as if you have slighted me by taking such an immense action without my approval?"

"Ashelia," her uncle started. "That idea might just be able to work, so long as you are last to the breakfast feast, and appear angered. I'll speak with Larsa, and you can express your anger to him."

"You would-"

"Larsa already knows as well as you who exactly Balthier is, need I remind you? He also knows of your affections, even if you may not have been willing to admit that to yourself, pushing it aside."

"Then I suppose our plan is settled." Ashe's face was slightly flushed, knowing that even though she had hidden her heart from so many, Larsa could still read her, as he had proven on their talk to the feast yesterday. "Also, Vaessa Margrace knows. You will need to speak with her as well."

"I'll see to it." Her uncle gave her a soft smile then, and right before he exited the room, turned back for a moment. "And congratulations on the courtship, dearest niece."

Ashe stood, frozen in place though hiding her surprise. How did he already know of that? Of course, Balthier was his adviser. Word would have to be shared with her uncle from him, though she felt a pang of anger that he had gone without her to tell her uncle. Then again, it was she who had chosen to wait until all the guests from the feasts had left before sending out word of the courtship and soon-to-follow betrothal.

Her thoughts returned to today's activities and the role she would have to take. A simple breakfast feast for all her guests at which she would be expected to mingle, then she would bid farewell to all but the most prominent figures of the surrounding countries, after which she would host those remaining for a luncheon in her private dining halls and then see them off. Then she would hold court in the afternoon, and her evening would be free for her to determine how to spend her time. She hoped, if Balthier would not be leaving with her uncle, they could perhaps take a stroll, and that she could find out more about the time she had thought him lost to her.

Erryn and Mira were in her room after a small knock, and the two women began to get her things ready.

"I trust you two have not told anyone about my decision last night?"

"Of course not," Erryn spoke. "Remember what I told you?"

"No one asked, your majesty." Mira added.

"Good, because as of this moment, you were both told to set up the room under my uncle's wishes, and I was clueless as to it. Understood?" Ashe was speaking briskly, her worry at the plan she and her uncle had thought up being discredited.

The two women nodded, and Erryn went into Ashe's closet. "Which outfit would you like today, your majesty?"

Smiling to herself, Ashe replied. "Is there a longer pink skirt in there that I can pair with my white half top and silver necklace chain?" The necklace chain should be an unspoken accessory, something she always had on her, yet today she made sure to mention it. Why? She herself was unsure as to the answer.

"Quite the outfit, your majesty. Are you trying to catch someone's eye?" Mira's voice was a slight tease, waiting for Ashe to dress so she could brush her hair.

Ashe smiled at the girl. "I simply wish to make an impression."

"Well, I believe this will most certainly catch the eye of that Lord who caught yours." Erryn's tease was a bit sharper than Ashe would have cared to hear, yet she had slighted the girl, so she supposed she could let it slip. "Seeing as he seems to like the color pink…"

"Enough, Erryn." Ashe spoke quickly, then softened her tone. "I am sorry about not listening to you last night, I was not in my right mind. However, your tone is unwelcome."

"Sorry, your majesty." Erryn hung her head, though continued on her work. The handmaiden quickly pulled out Ashe's pink skirt, one longer and more flowing than the one that she wore on her travels, and her white top that was embroidered with silver thread.

Ashe quickly stepped behind her room divider and changed undergarments, then pulled on the outfit Erryn had gotten her. Smoothing the skirt, she felt almost as if she were back on her travels. Her hand itched slightly towards where her sword would have hung at her hip, something that she had not even thought of in years. What had gotten into her since Balthier's return?

Stepping back into the main section of her chambers, she smiled at her handmaidens. "You two have been so wonderfully understanding both yesterday and this morning, I was wondering if you would care to join in on the breakfast feast this morning as guests instead of my handmaidens. I'll see to myself until after the feast is completed."

Was she bribing the girls so silence remained about the situation? Perhaps, but it was true, the girls did deserve a break.

"Oh thank you, your majesty!" Mira exclaimed slightly, while Erryn's face broke into a grin.

Ashe dipped her head and motioned towards the door. "You two go get yourselves ready."

"But your hair-"

"Mira, I'll see to it. Go, have some fun."

The girl only needed to be told once. She grabbed Erryn's hand and pulled the other girl out after her, causing Ashe to chuckle slightly, reminding her much of Vaan pulling Penelo after him.

Once the two were out of sight, Ashe pulled the door to her chambers shut and sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. She had to kill time to be the last to the feast, after all. Plus, she had to build the emotion of anger so as to make it seem genuine. Her plan would only work if she could manage to appear genuine in her emotions, so she thought of her time as a disregarded princess. The rage she felt at Vayne would still ebb at her when she thought of the man. The years had not cooled her rage at him, rage that was never directed at the country, just the man. She knew he no longer lived, yet she still blamed him for everything that happened before he regained her throne.

Yes, that anger would do nicely. A boiling anger-spontaneous- as an anger at learning her second chamber had been given to her uncle's adviser without her knowledge.

Fixing her small tiara, the queen left her chambers and made her way down the palace stairs to the dining hall. Supposedly fuming over her uncle's actions, Ashe did not even glance his way as she entered the hall, heading straight for her seat at the head table. Balthier was no longer seated at the table, she noted, as a spot must have been made for him at her uncle's table. Turning to Larsa, Ashe greeted him politely, letting a bit of her anger seep out.

"Ashe, what has so soured your mood? Should you not still be celebrating turning another year older?" Larsa asked, his tone the right level of confusion to match the charade of a conversation they were about to have.

"My uncle," Ashe spoke loudly, knowing the other tables near her would hear her words. "Seems to presume too much. He set his adviser up in _my_ second chambers without even asking my permission. Imagine my surprise when I learned of this from my handmaidens this morning."

She sent a scathing look towards her uncle, her act going well.

"I had heard that Lord Balthier had been set up there, but without your knowledge? Did your uncle not think of the propriety?"

"It would seem not."

"Ah, my queen, you should not fault your uncle too harshly." Al-Cid's voice rang from the other side of her, and she turned towards him. "After all, he probably assumed the man had _stolen_ your heart."

Quick to catch onto Al-Cid's meaning, Ashe replied in the same way. "My heart is not just something that can be stolen. It is a treasure one has to discover."

"A treasure not even a most skilled _pirate_ could get to if they tried?"

"I have no idea what you are now blabbering on about, Al-Cid. What would a pirate have to do with stealing my heart?" Ashe feigned confusion at his words, and instead turned back to Larsa. "I heard you requested to remain another day? I would be honored to host you and Judge Gabranth for another night."

"Thank-you, Ashe." Larsa dipped his head, hiding the relief that filled his face. She knew that Penelo and Vaan were returning to Rabanastre this evening, and she was certain the Emperor knew and wished to see Penelo.

"Speaking of Gabranth," Ashe was reminded of her conversation with Vaessa the night before, "Vaessa Margrace had expressed interest in him. She would like you to consider the match."

Larsa's eyes grew merry. "And what would her _informants_ say to that?"

Ashe chuckled. "I asked her the same thing, yet she seems set on this match being made."

"Not to interrupt," Al-Cid's voice cut into the conversation. "But my dear sister wishes to wed and has not told me?"

"Perhaps it's because you rate no higher than her in line for Rozarria's throne. No doubt she has spoken with your cousins." Larsa took a sip of his juice to hide the smirk Ashe saw growing on his face.

Al-Cid raised a brow, his posture tensing. "Oh? I am still her brother, am I not?" He paused, then a smirk fluttered onto his lips. "Well, perhaps her match will not be the only one made? After all, you are only remaining to see that rose of yours, aren't you? Going to spend the night in her company, little Emperor?"

"Al-Cid!" Ashe hissed, hiding her anger at him with a coy smile, as if he had just said something flattering to her. She could see Larsa tense out of the corner of her eye. "I told you not to say anything about Penelo that paints her and Larsa's relationship as anything more than friendship, did I not?"

"And I did not say anything of the sort, Ashe." He waved away her anger, smirk still on his face. "You only took my words to mean such, did you not?"

"I know exactly what you meant to imply." Ashe stood, knowing that she had spent enough time speaking with them that she could now mingle with the other guests. "And I expect you to show a bit more restraint in what you say."

Al-Cid simply shrugged. "I shall try, my dear bloom. Such a pity you've been plucked away…"

Ashe did not grace his words with an answer, instead moving from table to table and greeting each guest, still acting outraged at her uncle if anyone were to bring up Balthier's room situation.

After sharing formalities with most everyone, Ashe made her way towards her handmaidens, who were giggling at one of the far tables with Vaessa.

She dipped her head at the two girls and her friend, who grinned at her and continued their conversation. Knowing they were keeping quiet about last night and enjoying themselves, Ashe decided to speak with Balthier and her uncle. Before she could continue on to her uncle's table, however, she was greeted by another one of her guests.

"Your majesty," The man bowed slightly.

"Governor Timmons," Ashe dipped her head at the governor of the Phon Coast. "It's wonderful to see you."

"You are looking radiant, your majesty." The man was ever the flatterer, trying to schmooze his way to higher positions.

"You flatter me," Ashe gave him a polite smile. "But if you will excuse me, I must speak with my uncle about overstepping his bounds."

"Of course, your majesty. I hope to see you again soon." The man gave her a crooked grin and took her hand, kissing it quickly.

"Likewise." Her tone was neutral, hiding her dislike of the man. Clearly he had not caught her seconding meaning of the word she would share with her uncle- that the overstepped bounds were also done by him. She was also puzzled to see him, not remember getting a reply that he would be here, but brushed it off as her own mind wishing to forget he would be present.

Bringing her angered look back to her face, she made her way towards he uncle. "Uncle Halim."

Ashe's sharp tone caught the man's attention and pulled him from his conversation.

"Ashelia," Her uncle dipped his head at her.

"You must know you clearly overstepped your bounds." Her voice was icy, yet she was trying not to laugh, her uncle clearly not expecting her to approach him with her mock anger.

She did have to give her uncle credit, however. He quickly caught on and played his role. "It was the only room suitable for him. Surely you can see that."

"We could have sorted around rooms. It would have been much more proper for him to be housed in another room, not one that would imply there was something between us." At this she turned towards Balthier. "I mean no offense to you, Lord Balthier. I am sure you did not know of my uncle going behind my back."

"I would not have accepted the room had I known, your majesty. I apologize if this has caused scandal. I would so hate to ruin your birthday with rumors."

"I am glad to hear that." Ashe was glad he could play his role well as well. "But Uncle, please check with me before making plans. This is my home, not yours."

"I understand, dear niece." Halim dipped his head and returned to the conversation he had been in, which Ashe noted he did to let her speak with Balthier.

Ashe gave him a grin. "So, Lord Balthier, are you intending to stay tonight as well or are you leaving with my uncle?"

"I do believe you uncle is planning to suggest that I remain here as a permanent fixture of your court on behalf of Bhujerba."

Ashe hid her surprise, though she really should not be shocked her uncle was planning this. "I feel my court would do well with another voice, especially one that would bring fresh ideas."

"I thank you for the praise." Balthier smirked that familiar smirk of his. "May I say that your outfit is quite stunning. It seems like something a woman I once knew wore. She certainly was something."

Ashe's face flushed. "And may I say, your outfit too reminds me of someone I once knew. He was beyond measure." Balthier too had dressed more similarly to the way he had on their travels, his vest in place over his top, though his pants were well tailored fabric, and his jewelry still remained metals instead of the array of colorful pieces.

Before either could speak again, the clock chimed eleven, letting Ashe know she had to start on her farewells.

"I'll see you soon, I hope." Ashe bade Balthier a short farewell as she left him and her servants ushered him and the other remaining guests into the parlor to await Ashe's return.

The farewells did not take long, as many of her guests were in a hurry to return to their own homes and duties. Once the last ship left, Ashe hurried back to her parlor to join the conversation there. Larsa, Gabranth, Al-Cid, her uncle, Balthier, Vaessa… She was glad she could relax more in their presence.

"-I just think you could have informed me of your desire to be wed." Ashe entered as Al-Cid finished speaking with his sister.

"Nothing is for certain yet, _dear_ brother." Vaessa shot back, while also winking at the judge stationed near Larsa. "Ah, Ashe! Thank you for remembering to speak with Larsa."

"It was nothing, Vaessa." Turning to Gabranth, she sent him a grin. "And what say you of this idea of a wedding?"

Ashe couldn't help but to tease Basch. He had grown even more serious now that he had taken up his brother's role, and she knew that he needed to relax and laugh some more.

"It would be a smart move on the part of both countries, creating political ties that could help form a strong alliance, especially with the bad blood of the past." He replied, then smiled softly at Vaessa. "Plus, Princess Vaessa is a wonderful companion."

Larsa and Ashe shared a look, and Al-Cid looked quite surprised. Ashe had not expected Basch to accept the offer, yet it would seem he had all but signed a marriage license to secure the wedding.

"Then I believe the matter is settled." Larsa smiled. "I will write to your brother to let him know."

Vaessa sent the emperor a smile, and Ashe could tell her friend was truly excited about the match. Vaessa deserved that happiness, that much was certain.

Her friend then turned to her. "So, your uncle tells us that you plan to court Balthier?"

"Uncle," Ashe laughed as her friend wagged her brow in tease. "I believe Balthier and I can speak for ourselves. But yes, I suppose you all can take this as an official declaration that Balthier and I indeed have the intentions to court."

"Then, my dear bloom and old… _friend_ , when shall I be hearing you two are to wed? I should have always known the leading man would steal the heart of the fair queen."

"We have barely started courting, Al-Cid." Ashe said, though she knew it was a feeble attempt to prevent him from prying. Could he not have left with the first set of guests?

Balthier chucked mirthlessly. "Old friends, are we? I thought you cared very little for 'men like me'."

"Oh I do care very little for men like you, Bunansa." Al-Cid's eyes flashed as he spoke the man's real last name. "But believe it or not, I do want Ashe to be happy. And should you be that happiness, I do not wish to spill all the things I know about you to court. Should you hurt her... well, old _friend,_ I think you realize what I could bring to light."

"Bunansa? As in, the Bunansa family of Archades?" Vaessa asked before Balthier could reply, and Ashe knew it would be best for Vaessa to learn now rather than later who Balthier truly was.

"As in, Ffamran mied Bunansa, third son of Cidolfus Demen Bunansa and heir to the Bunansa estate." Balthier replied. "Though I have not gone by that name in many years."

Ashe remembered when he shared his past with her, spilling his heart to save her from sharing the same fate as his father. How his words on the coast still rang in her mind at times, about how she was too strong to make those sorts of mistakes.

Vaessa nodded after letting the news settle in her mind. "I had a hunch, after you told me about yourself yesterday, that you had to be someone very notable. But from House Bunansa? That not even I could have guessed."

"Ashelia," Ondore spoke next. "I would like to propose that Balthier stay on as a member of your court as voice from Bhujerba. Plus, announcing your courtship and carrying it out would be much easier with him here, wouldn't it?" Her uncle's eyes shone playfully and Ashe couldn't help but to smile first at him and then at Balthier.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea indeed, Uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is the only chapter planned so far that will focus on characters that are not immediately around Ashe. This is simply because I feel the two conversations shared (one between Larsa and Penelo, the other Gabranth and Vaessa) need to be included in this chapter. The next chapter will return to Ashe, and the rest that follow will be the same.

* * *

The paper in front of Ashe had her rubbing her temples. The merchant guild was requesting an increase in their security personnel yet again, and she was unsure when she would finally have to cut the men off. The security of the guilds daily profits was in the crown's interest, that much was for sure, but she had heard no reports of anyone attempting to steal from them since her last increase of guard.

Sighing, she wrote a reply, letting the guild know she would have to consider the amount of personnel she would send but also letting them know that it would be at least a few.

Looking at the next piece, she grinned. The announcement of her courtship with Lord Balthier. The wording was delicate, dancing around any sort of informality and also making it appear as if she barely knew Balthier, if only to help keep her and her uncle's story believable. All in all, it was far too formal for an announcement made by two people in love, and that in itself made her know it would be received well. She knew many would consider it having been made a match due to her uncle's persistent pushing of the man, which she would not mind at all. Things would go smoothly this way, and she would get to marry the man she had fallen for years ago.

"Ashe!" A happy voice drew Ashe out of her duties of signing paperwork. Quickly signing the courtship announcement, she stood and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"You're here early, Penelo!"

Her friend had grown slightly, which surprised Ashe as it had not been all that long since they last saw each other, perhaps nine months at most, and Penelo was not too much younger than her and past the years most women grew. She looked tanned, hair steaked an even lighter blonde from the sun and in loose waves that removing her hair from her braids would cause. She had dressed up, a deep blue outfit set that she had bought shopping with Ashe the last time they had seen each other.

"Vaan decided you could use some extra time with friends." Penelo smiled widely. "So we figured we'd set out sooner. Also, we brought a surprise guest. Fran has joined us in our travels, though she and Vaan are still at the ship making sure everything's good."

"There is so much I have to catch you up on, Pen-" Ashe started, though her words were ended when she heard footsteps approach.

"Your majesty," Erryn's voice rang out form the doorway. "Pardon my interruption, especially since I had not realized Miss Penelo was already here. In fact, I suppose I should just go…"

Ashe shook her head. "It's alright, Erryn. What do you need?"

"Lord Balthier wishes a word, but I suppose I can tell him you are currently busy." Erryn started out the door, but Ashe called after her. She had noticed how Penelo's eyes grew wide as Balthier's title was announced, and knew she would have to fill her friend in quickly.

"It is alright, you can send him in." Ashe's lips twitched then. "The man that I am courting should meet my closest friend, should he not?"

Ashe had told Mira and Erryn of her courtship shortly after she had made her official announcement before her lunch companions and before she had bid Al-Cid and her uncle farewell. She knew the girls would appreciate the words coming from her and not one of the many palace gossips.

Erryn nodded, and set off to fetch Balthier, while Ashe watched Penelo's face go through an array of emotions.

"Courting?" Penelo breathed as soon as Ashe's handmaiden had left, trying so hard to hide the grin growing on her face.

"I wished to tell you when you got here before Erryn entered. So much has happened, I myself am still trying to wrap my mind around everything." Ashe motioned for Penelo to sit, and she sat across from her.

Penelo's eyes were still wide. "How did Balthier get a title? Is that why Fran decided to travel with Vaan and I? How did the offer of courtship go? Where was he these past five years?"

"I'll explain all I know," Ashe laughed lightly at her friend's constant string of questions. "Balthier was with my uncle in Bhujerba these past five years. He became an adviser to my uncle, because he wished to be 'worthy' of my affections, and the title would allow for my uncle to support him in his goal to court me. Balthier and I have not truly talked since he told me of his affections in the garden, though that was when I brought up the idea of courtship. And yes, I would assume that is why Fran has been traveling with you and Vaan."

Penelo was grinning as Ashe explained. "I knew it! I knew he loved you! Oh, this is so exciting, Ashe! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Penelo. Though I don't remember you singing his praises so easily while he was gone…"

"I had to be supportive of you, Ashe. If you were mad at him, then I was too." Penelo laughed. "And it was still wrong of him to hide his intentions for five years."

"That is true." Ashe laughed lightly, though she soon just smiled. His being gone for five years would perhaps be a sensitive topic for a while.

The two women sat in a calm silence as they awaited Erryn's return with Balthier. They did not have to wait long, however, as footsteps soon echoed down the hallway.

"You must be Penelo," Balthier hid his smirk as he dipped his head at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Erryn tells me you are close with Ashe?" Ashe was also trying to hide a grin as he hid the fact from Erryn that he knew Penelo.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Balthier." Penelo curtsied, and Ashe was glad the girl remembered the formalities of court, at least while Erryn was present. "Ashe is one of my dearest companions. Also, I hear congratulations are in order?"

Ashe noted Erryn had started to leave the room, and once she knew the girl was far enough away, she laughed and was soon joined by the others.

"Penelo, it really is nice to see you again." Balthier smiled at the girl he had viewed as a younger sister, which made Ashe grin. She knew the two had become close, and that Balthier had even taken to calling her little sister towards the end of their travels.

Penelo grinned. "It has been too long." The she grew serious, and placed her hands on her hips. "You couldn't tell anyone what you were planning, could you? You just had to be dramatic…"

"I am sorry for all the secrecy and I hope we can catch up soon, Penelo, but I believe there is someone else who wished to speak with you, someone who remained here an extra day just to do so, in fact."

"Larsa's here?" Ashe noticed the twinge of a blush dance on her friend's cheeks, and she wondered if the one-sided crush she had believed Larsa to hold may just be returned by her friend. She would need to ask Penelo later.

Balthier nodded. "He's in the library right now, should you wish to see him."

Penelo shot a look to Ashe, who nodded at her friend. "Go on, you haven't seen him in an even longer time than you've last seen me."

"I'll see you both later, and you had best fill me in fully on everything that's been happening!" Penelo called as she exited the room.

"Perhaps the little lord is not alone in his affections." Balthier took the seat that Penelo had occupied earlier.

Ashe stood to close the door, then sat back down. "Perhaps he is not."

Then, her shoulders relaxed and let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. "Gods, I do not know how long we will be able to keep up this act. I was so worried something would go wrong while Erryn was watching."

"Little sister is a smart girl. She's always been able to catch on quickly." Balthier replied to reassure her, though it just cased Ashe to ponder how quickly Penelo would be able to catch on to the game of politics.

Ashe sighed. "I suppose you are right…"

Balthier placed a hand on her own. "Ashe, we haven't gotten to speak alone since last night. I'm sure you have many questions, and I promise I will answer them all." His eyes shined mischievously. "So long as my dear princess bestow a kiss upon my cheek."

That was the Balthier she knew, the playful man who teased and flirted as he had on their travels, whose sarcasm and wit she knew well. Though was that the real him, or was this political side she now saw him? After all, he had been raised to make an impression in court, and had also been a judge before becoming Balthier. Deciding she could always ask him, she pushed the thought from her mind.

"Shall I call in Vaessa then? She is the only princess here…" She teased back, though she leant over the small table between them to kiss him.

"So, where would you like to begin in your questioning of me, which I am sure will be unrelenting?"

"Well," Ashe had not thought of what to ask, only knowing she had many questions. Yet, she could not seem to find a way to word them. Finally, one came to mind. "When we were in the gardens, you apologized for not contacting me and seemed as if you would give a reason for not, yet soon switched over to speaking with my uncle. What were you going to say?"

Balthier sighed. "I was going to say that I felt if I had contacted you when you uncle and I had first decided on this idea, that you might have not believed my affections true… and then it grew so long I feared your reaction of the news. Your uncle and I decided that it would be best to then wait."

"You, self-proclaimed leading man, feared I wouldn't accept your affections as true?" She would have laughed had she not known he was being sincere. "Balthier, I told you that I loved you then. I would have believed you."

"Well, that would have been nice to know then." He broke a grin, and Ashe knew he would feel better about that. "What else did you wish to know of me?"

"Are you close with my cousins after spending so much time in Bhujerba, and do they know who you are?"

Balthier laughed. "Your cousins are quite the characters, aren't they? I get along well with both, though Indigo is much easier to speak with than Idzela. And yes, they know everything. Idzela thinks it romantic I'm pursuing you after making myself a suitable match, yet Indigo says I should have just swept you off your feet."

Ashe smiled. "That sounds like them. I haven't seen them in so long…"

"They miss you, and wish us well." Balthier gave her hand a squeeze.

Ashe smiled at his gesture. "I think there is only one last question I wish to ask."

"And that would be?"

"Balthier, are you happy being back in politics? I am sure you must miss the freedom of the skies, and I had not pictured you ever settling back into politics after your past." Ashe locked his gaze, her eyes trying to offer comfort as he thought about his answer.

"I miss the freedom of my ship," Balthier answered honestly "and the freedom to be myself, not having to hide behind the mask of propriety every second. But I do know that by being here in the political world, I can be with you. I get to be around you, even if we must act our parts while speaking, and that means more to me than anything else. I told you, I love you Ashe, and I will do whatever I need, play whatever role I must, to ensure we can be together."

Ashe did not think, and let her emotions catch the best of her just this once as she stood and moved towards him, pulling his lips to hers for a long kiss.

* * *

Penelo was both eager and nervous to see Larsa. It had been over a year since they last conversed face-to-face, the letters they wrote each other being their only means of communication. How would he look now? She had been taller than him when she last saw him, though she was sure he had surpassed her now.

Knowing her way to the library, the woman hurried as fast as propriety allowed. She would not embarrass Ashe by not observing all the rule of court, rules she had tried to study up on while she was being flown around by Vaan and Fran.

Fran's sudden appearance at their ship made much more sense now that she knew Balthier had been preparing himself as a suitor for Ashe. A smile crept onto her face as she thought of her 'older brother' and Ashe finally getting to be together. She had known that they had cared for each other on their travels, though she had not felt it her place to tell either that the other returned their affections. She was just glad they had figured that out.

As for her own emotions, however, they were muddled. Larsa's letter were so personal, so honest, that she felt her heart grow closer to him through his words. Not to mention how he signed his letters, always with an _only yours_ at the end. But how could she fall in love through a man's letters to her? It confused her, as much as the small kiss Larsa had left on her cheek when they were last together had.

She was not some highborn noble woman. She was a merchant's daughter, orphaned and penniless. And she knew, deep deep down, she would never be a suitable match for Larsa, no matter how learned she became in court etiquette or how much he cared or her. Love was not enough in these situations, and she did not have anyone vying for her to wed Larsa and thus offering her a place on court as Balthier had in his pursuit of Ashe.

Was it foolish of her to dream that being with him was possible? Was it a child's thoughts, a dream of being carried off by a handsome prince mixed with her affections for Larsa? And she herself did not know what those emotions she even felt truly were. However, she soon would.

The library was seemingly empty save for Larsa and Gabranth. She spotted the men at a far corner, Larsa signing papers much like how Ashe had been. And oh did he look different.

His face had lost the last of the chubbiness of youth, showing a stronger line around his jaw. His hair, longer than she remembered, had partially been pulled back into a small bun that rested in the mid back of his head, the rest flowing freely past his shoulders. She couldn't yet tell if he was taller than she, but he did appear less the gangly boy and more the poised man.

However, she was soon pulled from her study of him as he looked up, face breaking into a large grin, one that she found contagious.

"Penelo!" Larsa and she soon bridged the gap between them, the Emperor throwing his arms around her in a way that would not be suitable if they were not alone, given the differences in their societal positions. He was taller than her now, which nearly caused her to chuckle. She wasn't sure why she found it comical, perhaps remembering him as boy down on one knee promising to see to her being kept from harm.

"You've grown," She finally did laugh as they broke apart, though it was a polite giggle.

Larsa laughed as well. "And your hair has grown longer and lighter."

Penelo and Larsa's eyes were locked, and she could tell he was trying to read her just as she was trying to read him.

A polite cough reminded them that Gabranth was still present, and Penelo quickly broke her gaze, smiling at the other man.

"Basch, it's wonderful to see you as well." Penelo hugged him lightly too.

"You look well, Penelo." He dipped his head at her. "Lord Larsa, I believe I shall take my leave and let you and the lady speak."

Larsa smiled at him, and Penelo was also glad they would have a few moments to themselves.

Larsa continued to grin at her, and she felt her face heat. Gods, was it getting hot in here? At least, she would blame the heat for her flushed cheeks.

"You look absolutely lovely, Penelo."

She knew now she could not blame the heat for her flushed cheeks. "Thank you. You look quite handsome as well."

Larsa beamed, and motioned for her to sit. He sat next to her, and she could tell he was debating taking one of her hands in his.

"So, Larsa, how have you been since we last wrote?" Penelo hoped her question would keep him from taking so bold an action as to take her hand. She knew she heard the door open, that someone was in here, and while it was more than likely they would not be noticed in the spot they sat, she was still cautious.

"I have been well. I believe I told you of the trade issue I had with a Rozarrian merchant?" Larsa quickly went to his jovial chatting self, which relieved Penelo.

She nodded. "The one for silks, right? He was trying to claim the price you agreed on was higher than what you were giving him."

"Exactly that one. Well, I told him I wished to commission dresses from the silk, and we managed to reach an agreement then, so long as I hired his wife as seamstress."

Penelo's heart fluttered at the mention of dresses. What, or should she say who, were they for? Oh Gods… they weren't for her, were they?

Hiding the small fear that Larsa had the dresses made for her, she grinned. "I'm glad you got that settled."

"And what of you Penelo," Larsa seemed to believe that was an appropriate time to take one of her hands in his, and Penelo would have pulled her hand away had she not heard the door close again. They were once again alone, an Emperor and a merchant's orphaned daughter. "Ashe tells me you were at the coast. How was it?"

"The coast was wonderful, and the hunts we took on rather easy. I also got a chance to dance a bit." She gazed off, smile on her face as she thought of her quick dance before the bonfire on the coast.

Larsa squeezed her hand. "I still have yet to see you dance." She knew she saw his eyes dart to her lips then, and her muddled feels rose to the surface.

"Larsa, I-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Penelo, there is something I need to tell you. Marquis Ondore has asked me to consider joining with his daughter in marriage." Her eyes widened, and her heartbeat raced. She tried to pull her hand from his, but he held it tighter. "But the thing is, I don't want to marry Idzela Ondore. I am already in love with another, and I wish to know if she loves me as well."

Penelo knew, in her heart of hearts, that she wanted to tell him she loved him too, that she would gladly marry him in a heartbeat. It was funny, how her emotions became so very clear right before she would have to destroy them, as she loved Larsa enough to know that she had to let him marry Idzela. What could she bring to the role of Empress? Nothing, but herself. Idzela could bring political ties, a title, wealth… all the things that an Emperor's match should bring.

"Larsa," Penelo's heart tightened, and she had to hold back tears to keep her voice from wavering. "I cannot accept your love, and for that I am sorry. But know," Her voice cracked, "know that I am only yours."

With those words, she fled the room, the tears flowing down her face. She could hear Larsa call out after her, but she just made her way towards Ashe's study, needing to be with her friend.

* * *

Vaessa Margrace knew exactly what she wanted. The letter in her hands brought a grin to her face, though the grin seemed off. Her hands ran along the edge of the paper, and then she tucked it into the bodice of her top.

Everything was coming together exactly how she wanted it to. She would be wed, the agreement on the paper she had just held would be carried out, and she would not have to turn to means she did not wish to use to get what she wanted.

A knock on her door was expected. Quickly running her fingers through her hair, she pulled the door opened and smiled.

"Come in, Gabranth."

The man entered the room quickly, and she shut her door.

"I was glad you so eagerly accepted the offer of marriage. Though, perhaps too eagerly. Your friends seemed shocked at how quickly you agreed."

He made to speak but she cut him off. "It's alright, they don't seem to suspect a thing and the plan is still working."

She did find him attractive, for a man fourteen years her elder, and she was looking forward to marrying him. And her brother would no doubt be pleased with her choice, so long as he did not see through her scheme. Just a wedding, and then she would be back in her rightful spot in the succession of Rozarria's crown.

The man sighed in relief, and she did feel some pity that her plan could end with her hurting one of her closest friend's happiness, but it had to be done.

"And, Basch…" she giggled, that same giggle she used to make herself seem clueless as to what was happening. "Your secret, and those of all your friends, are safe with me. For now, at least."

She would have to thank her informants for a job well done, and information most valuable...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I had to cut the last few scenes I wanted to put in this chapter because of how long it got with these few, so I've got a start on the next chapter (which means it should hopefully take less time for me to get another chapter out).

* * *

Ashe broke away from Balthier breathless. One reckless action, one passionate action, and she had been able to have it. No one had ruined the moment, she did not have to hide her emotions or hide her motive. It was just her and Balthier and their feelings.

Her eyes locked with his, and she saw a look in his eyes she could not place.

"Well, that was quite unexpected, Princess." Balthier's hands were still loosely tangled in her hair and Ashe felt him slowly pull them back.

Ashe straightened up slowly, then went back to her seat. "You cannot imagine how long I've wanted to do that."

"I think I can," His eyebrow was quirked playfully, eyes still burning with something she could not place yet knew she should be able to.

The two sat in silence then, both just gazing at the other. Ashe was sorting her thoughts, trying to compose herself in case someone should enter, and she was sure Balthier was doing the same. It would do no good for the little public act they had so well worked out to go amiss due to the truth spilling out.

Running footsteps snapped Ashe to attention, fear that something had happened or that someone had attempted to break in rushing to her mind. So when the door flew open and Penelo came rushing in with tears streaming down her face, Ashe was a mixture of worried, concerned, and still fear.

"I- He-" Penelo hiccupped, her face red.

Balthier had gotten up quickly, and Ashe had not even noticed him make his way the young woman's side, passing her a handkerchief.

"What happened, little sister? Did he do something to hurt you?" Balthier's voice was soothing, yet there was an edge to it, the sharpness Ashe was sure was currently directed at Larsa or whoever hurt her.

Penelo shook her head, and Ashe knew she would need to calm down before she would be able to answer. Fetching one of her guards from the halls, Ashe told the man to have her handmaidens bring some tea up, as well as some of the chocolate she had gotten from Al-Cid for her birthday, a treat rare in Dalmasca though a common item in Rozarria. She then went to her friend's side, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

By the time Mira had arrived with her requested items, Penelo had settled slightly, enough that Ashe hoped she could let them know what upset her so.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Mira asked, pretending not to notice the fact Ashe's guest was in tears.

Ashe shook her head. "This should suffice. And Mira, your discretion in this would be most welcome."

"Of course, your majesty. I'll see to it this does not spread." The handmaiden hurried out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

Handing Penelo a cup of tea and a small bit of chocolate, Ashe guided her friend towards a spot where she could sit comfortably and explain what had caused such tears.

"Penelo, what happened?" Ashe asked quietly. "You know you can share anything with us."

Penelo looked away, and Ashe could not tell if it was guilt or embarrassment that drove her to do so. Perhaps a mix of both?

Ashe saw Balthier glance her direction, and he quickly mouthed that he would give it a try. Ashe nodded at him when Penelo was not looking, deciding to observe rather than comment.

"So, how is the young emperor?" Balthier asked, and Ashe knew then his tactic would be trying to approach it subtly.

Penelo turned back towards him, sniffling. "He's well. Quite well, actually. Did you know he's taller than me now… I still can't get over that."

Balthier chuckled softly. "He has certainly changed from the young boy we first met, hasn't he?"

"He really has…" Penelo dabbed her eyes, the tears slowed down considerably.

Ashe stepped in then. "But he's still him under the political guise he wears, still as loyal and polite as when we first met him."

Penelo sighed, looking away once more. Suddenly, she began to cry again. "He-He is very loyal, isn't he? Gods… what did I do? What can I do?"

"What was said that causes you so much pain, sister?" Balthier reached out and took one of her hands in his.

Quietly, so quietly that Ashe could barely hear her, she answered the question both Ashe and Balthier wanted to know. "He said he loved me…"

"And this grieves your heart?"

"Only because he's supposed to marry another! Lady Idzela… a lady, a title… I cannot compete with that!... I… I told him I cannot return his love…"

Ashe's eyes grew wide and she sent a scathing glance towards Balthier. "And when were you going to tell me that my uncle planned to marry Idzela off to Larsa?"

How could he hold back such important information from her? He was her uncle's most trusted adviser, was he not? He should know these things…

"I did not know, I swear. Do you think I would have sent Penelo in to speak with Larsa if I had?" Balthier shot back, and Ashe sighed in response.

"We will talk more about this later." Raising a brow at him, she gave this cool reply. Then turning to her friend, she softened her voice. "Penelo, but you do love him, don't you?"

She nodded. "I think so… I didn't know love would hurt this much…"

"Then you should have told him."

"But I can't! I love him so I can't be with him! I could never be Empress, I'm just an orphan with not a cent to her name!" Penelo's sudden outburst drew Ashe to a fact she had not considered. It was true, Penelo would never be considered an Empress without her having a previous title. Though as a friend to the Queen of Dalmasca, she did have an in that other common women would not. All she would have had to do was ask to be one of Ashe's ladies, a member of her residing court, and a title could have come from that.

Ashe gave Penelo a soft smile. "Penelo, all you would have had to do was ask to be on my court. With the role you played in saving Ivalice and your friendship with me, I could have issued you a title a long ti-"

"Heya Ashe!" Vaan entered her study loudly, cutting off her words and more than likely ignoring the guard's warnings Ashe was busy at the moment.

"Your majesty," Fran followed in close behind Vaan. She dipped her head at Ashe then turned to acknowledge her friend. "Lord Balthier." The viera's face almost broke a grin, and Ashe was surprised by the amount of emotion Fran let show.

"Wait- Lord Balthier? How the hell did you become a lord?" Vaan suddenly laughed after Fran's words to Balthier, and Ashe would have rolled her eyes were she not still consoling Penelo.

While Vaan was laughing at Balthier being made a lord, Fran looked back towards Ashe, and then the young woman sitting next to her, now noticing Penelo's tear-streaked face. "What happened, Penelo?"

That, Ashe noted, caught Vaan's attention, and the young man turned towards his dearest friend, laughter void from his lips as quickly as it had appeared. "Everything okay, Penny?"

"I'm fine. I just… If you'll excuse me." The sudden appearance of her other friends at the moment of her showing her sadness seemed to push Penelo's emotions to another possible breaking point, and Ashe knew her friend would flee to give herself some time before sharing with them all. The young woman curtsied quickly and then made her way down the halls, her footsteps echoing back at her friends in the room.

Vaan had a brow raised in concern as he turned back to Ashe. "Did something happen?"

"I think it best if Penelo shares it, not I." Ashe replied, and then she gave him a small smile. "It's nice to see you, Vaan. How was the coast?"

"Ashe, don't change the subject. Is she okay?" Vaan asked, worry clear in his voice.

"She will be. She just needs some time."

The young man pondered her words for a moment, then quickly shifted to tales of his, Fran, and Penelo's travels, and this allowed Ashe time to think.

Penelo feared she would not be able to handle being Empress, Ashe knew. However, had she approached her and told of her the growing affections she held for Larsa, Ashe would have seen to her being given schooling and a proper title. She wanted only to help her friends, and if she could use her title to better their lives, she would do it. Granted, she couldn't publically do much to aid skypirates and thieves, but she could still pull strings where needed…

Ashe noted Vaan's eyes dart towards the door where Penelo exited, and she shook her head. "It's probably best you let her be a bit longer. She needs to sort through a few things on her own."

Vaan seemed surprised by her note of his actions, and quickly returned to his tales.

"…And then we reached Rozarria, caused a bit of trouble, and made our way here. Which brings me to ask, just how the hell did Balthier become a lord? And why? I thought you left it all behind after the whole judge thing."

Ashe saw Balthier shift his weight at the mention of his past, and she unconsciously reached for one of his hands, gently running her thumb across his knuckles. However, she quickly realized what she did and thanked the gods Vaan and Fran had not noticed. She had thought to worry about what others would do- she had to also account for her own actions as well. Yet… they were some of her dearest friends; it couldn't hurt to tell them, could it? Taking his hand in hers once more, she gave it a tight squeeze, a reassurance that he could talk freely.

"I… did it for Ashe. I could not bear to see the woman I love matched up with another, so I made myself a suitable partner for her by taking on a role in Ondore's court. However, your silence on the fact that Ashe and I are truly in love and not just matchup for political reason would be appreciated. If word got out that we knew each other before Ondore's 'introduction' of me, people may begin to figure out just who I am, and that would jeopardize the whole thing."

Vaan's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you and Ashe… How long has that been going on! Were you together on our travels? Is that why you two were always talking privately?"

"The realization our feeling are mutual only just happened recently." Ashe replied to the young man. "But we both harbored them on our travels, yes."

"Woah…" Vaan said, though Ashe could tell his mind was on something else—her guess would be Penelo. She knew how Vaan felt about Penelo on their travels; it was obvious in the way he would look at her. But none of Penelo's recent letters had mentioned anything between the two, leaving her to suspect perhaps Penelo was not sure on her emotions towards him. To see Vaan so quickly after Larsa confessed everything… As Ashe thought about it, that had to be what flustered Penelo so much.

"I am glad to see this all worked out and you two are happy." Fran said, placing a hand on Balthier's shoulder. The look shared between the two of them left Ashe wondering just exactly what their relationship had been before she met them… perhaps she would need to clarify that with Balthier once Fran and Vaan settled in. In fact, as her thoughts swirled around, she realized that perhaps there was much more she needed to know about Balthier before-

"Ashe…" Penelo's voice from outside the door was quiet and much calmer than it had been earlier, though everyone in the room turned at the sound which drew Ashe from her thoughts. "Can we speak alone for a moment?"

Ashe dipped her head at those in the room, so used to the proper political dismissal that she used it with her friends. Her eyes lingered on Balthier for a moment, then she started out the door. "If you'll excuse me…"

As the door closed behind her, she heard Vaan snort at her behavior. She was going to have to make sure he remembered how he needed to act as her guest before he paraded around the palace- she did have nobility such as Vaessa that remained as permanent fixtures of her court, after all.

Penelo was walking quickly down the halls, and Ashe had to softly call out to her to get her friend to slow down. Penelo jumped slightly at this, and Ashe could see tension in her by the way she held herself.

"You're quite on edge, Penelo. Has something else happened?" Ashe spoke quietly, wary of the ears that may be listening in due to the possible nature of what Penelo would share.

The blonde shook her head and her voice barely reached Ashe's ears. "Not here. I'll tell you when we reach the library."

Ashe nodded slightly in response. Penelo had only left no more than thirty minutes ago, and now she was acting as if something drastic happened in that time. What had she discovered? Or perhaps, what had she realized?

Larsa was still in the library when they arrived, and Ashe noticed how he quickly glanced over to Penelo. She in turn just looked at the ground.

"Penelo I-"

"Not now Larsa." Penelo spoke quickly. "I must speak to Ashe. It's very important, and while I feel I can trust sharing what I have to with you that is Ashe's call ultimately."

Ashe felt a pit of nerves settle in her stomach as she quickly nodded her okay. "Now, Penelo, what is going on?"

"After I left your study, I happened to overhear a conversation between Basch and Vaessa as he left her room…" Penelo trailed off, and Ashe noticed the girl's eyes flicker towards her and then towards the door. "She was…she knew who he really was. I think she knows… from what she said…"

Ashe placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, fearing where this was going. There was no way Vaessa knew more about Balthier's past than they had shared, was there? She couldn't know of Vaan and Penelo's occupation… but if Penelo heard true then perhaps…

"Ashe… she knows about Balthier, about all of our pasts. And if her marriage to Basch doesn't work out or something then I fear she's going to spill everything. I didn't even know she was marrying Basch! What does she gain from all this?"

Larsa's face had visibly paled. "Basch was so eager to marry her… Do you think-"

"That she coerced him into it? Yes, I do." Ashe sighed, the feeling of betrayal that settled over her a familiar one. Her governess, Vossler… now her friend. Was it some curse that followed her, this constant betrayal?

She should have known, should have figured her friend would dig deeper and be unsatisfied with the knowledge she had shared with her. But if she had wanted to know more, why didn't she ask? Or was it a scheme since day one, to learn all she could about Ashe and those she cared for to make sure her own plans succeeded?

Steeling her gaze, Ashe stood up straight and in a cool tone replied. "We will continue on as if we do not know anything, for our sake and for those whose secrets we must protect. Larsa, try to find out what she's up to. Penelo… thank you for this information. Now, I think it would be best we not risk sharing this with everyone else. We don't need rash actions happening before we know what exactly her plan is."

Larsa nodded a curt nod, and Penelo gave her a small okay. Ashe's mind was swimming with all the conversations she had with Vaessa, wondering if any of her own words had caused this. How could she have been so blind to everything?

Not sure if she should let Penelo and Larsa speak privately about what happened earlier, she started out the door, though Penelo was quickly moving with her.

"Might I join you two?" Larsa's voice followed them, and the Emperor was soon walking at their side. "I would like to join in on the conversation with our friends. I find the library holds little appeal for me at the moment."

"Of course you may, Larsa." Ashe replied, though she saw Penelo shift slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"Then I will join you in your study once I have sent word off to my Rozarrian contacts." Larsa turned down the hall before Ashe's, making his way to his room to draft up the letters that had to be sent. Ashe had no doubt Larsa would extend his stay for a few more days now that this had happened. He was just as capable of running Archades from this far away as he was being there, and with the possibility of both her and his reigns being shortened due to this information being spilled, he would surely remain near the threat until it was taken care of. Ashe's heart ached as she realized what would happen not only to her, Balthier, and their friends, but also to her uncle, the man who had taken Balthier into his court and created the Lord that everyone saw. Gods… this was a tangled mess that could fall apart with one sentence from her supposed friend's lips. It seemed as if everything around her had started to crumble as soon as it finally felt complete.

"Ashe… What will happen if everything comes to light?" Penelo asked right before they reached the study door.

"I don't know, Penelo. I honestly don't know."


End file.
